


Jade Sleeps Over

by Kawaiimusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pancakes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiimusician/pseuds/Kawaiimusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Dave were watching movies and Jade fell asleep. Dave doesn't want her going home this late when shes tired. Lets see what happens when she sleeps over at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade Sleeps Over

Dave looked down at Jade, the movie they were watching just ended and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, “Jade. Jade! Wake up!” He moved his arm a bit. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him and sat up quickly, “Shit! Sorry!”  
“No no, it’s ok. It’s just that its getting late.”  
She looked over at the clock, “oh.. yea..”  
He got up and stretched, “I thought you might wanna get home before it gets too late.”

Jade rubs her eyes, “Oh yea...” She started to get up but Dave stopped her.  
“Uh.. I think maybe you should stay here if you’re tired. I don’t what you driving if you are.”  
She looked up at him, “do you mind?”  
He smiled the tiniest bit, “Of course I don’t mind, you should know that Jade.”  
“Can I borrow,” she yawns then continues her sentence, “some pajamas or something?”  
“Yea, sure.” He got up and got her one of his t-shirts and some pajama shorts.  
She took the clothes and walked into the bathroom.

After a couple minutes she walks out of the bathroom in the pajamas, “So uh.. where should I sleep?”  
Dave was laying on the couch, “You can sleep in my bed, i’ll stay here.”  
Jade blushed a bit, “Oh uh.. I don’t wanna steal your bead from you or anything.”  
“Nah it’s cool, anything for a friend right?”  
“Oh... well thanks Dave!”  
“No problem Harley. If you need anything i’ll be right out here,”

Jade walked into Dave’s room and laid down in his bed. She looked around at all the swords and smuppets. She tried to close her eyes but the swords and the smuppets staring at her freaked her out. After a while she got up and walked out to where Dave was, “Uh.. Dave?”  
“Hm?” He had his eyes closed and his shades were off.  
“Uh.. the swords are kinda scary.. Could you come and stay with me in your room?”  
Dave reached for his glasses, “Oh yea, shit. I’m sorry.”  
She smiled a bit, “Thanks.”  
He slid his shades on and opened his eyes while getting up.

They both walked into his room, Jade lied down on one side and Dave on the other.   
Jade turned to him, “I hope this isn’t too much to ask, I mean, you are letting me stay the night.”  
“Jade, it’s fine, I offered and I meant it. And sleeping in here is no big deal.”  
“Thanks.” She smiled.  
He nods at her and takes off his shades, glad that there isn’t enough light for her to see his eyes.

Jade takes off her glasses and puts them on the table next to her.  
“Goodnight Jade.”  
“Night dave, sweet dreams.”  
Dave smiled at the sweet dreams part and rolled over so he was facing her. “Same for you.”  
She smiled at him, “Thanks”

They closed their eyes, Jade fell asleep almost immediately. Dave started to drift off to sleep. Unaware that she was talking in her sleep, Jade started to mumble, “Da-... I lov-...o......”  
Dave opened his eyes, “What?” Jade was sound asleep though. He looked at her a bit confused then kissed her softly on the cheek and closed his eyes. Jade opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked over at Dave and whispered, “are you asleep?”  
Dave hesitated for a moment and said nothing, even though he was still awake. She gave up and layed back down and stared at the ceiling. After a while she drifted back to sleep. Dave sighed softly when he knew she was asleep.

In her sleep Jade turned over to dave and scooted closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her, giving her a little smile. He couldn’t sleep so he just held her. Jade started to mumble in her sleep again, “Da...”  
“Yes? Harley are you awake?” he whispered.  
She slept on and didn’t say anything. He sighed quietly.  
She snuggled closer to him. He looked down at her, “So fucking adorable.”  
She smiled in her sleep.  
Dave stayed up all night holding Jade as she slept soundly.

When dawn came around Dave sat up in bed, being extra careful not to wake up Jade. After a bit Jade opened her eyes and yawned, “Good morning Dave.”  
He was sitting there rubbing his eyes, “Oh, morning.” He reached over and put on his shades.  
Jade looked down and saw that she was over on his side, “Oh uh.. did you have enough space to sleep last night?”  
“Of course.”  
Jade reached over and put her glasses on, “Oh good. Did you have sweet dreams?”  
He sighed, “I uh... didn’t sleep.”  
She looked at him, “You didn’t? Why not? Did I keep you up? I’m sorry..”  
“It wasn’t you, I just haven’t slept since the game ended.”  
“What do you mean?” She sat up.  
Dave shook his head, “Nothing, nevermind.”  
“Dave, what’s the matter? You know you can tell me anything.”  
“It’s just the nightmares Jade, all the horrible shit I saw and deaths of my friends, to see them literally die in front of my eyes.”  
She put her hand on his, “I know it was all horrible but everyone is ok now.”  
He trembled a bit, “You don’t understand Jade.”  
She looks down at her feet, “I know... I’m just trying to help a bit..”  
“I’m gonna.. uh go get freshened up.” His voice was a bit strained, like he’s holding back tears.  
“Ok, I’ll be here...” 

Dave went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He locked the door, undressed, and got into the shower. Once inside he began sniffling, trying not to cry. Jade layed back down on the bed but started to hear the sniffling. Dave stood under the water and started to cry a bit. Jade got up and knocked on the door, “Hey Dave, are you ok?  
“Uh. y-yea, fi-” He didn’t finish his sentence because he knows that she knows he isn’t.  
“What’s the matter? I know something is wrong.”  
Dave said nothing.  
“I’m going to go lay back down.” Jade went back into his room and layed back down.

Dave finished his shower and came out of the bathroom, his lower half wrapped in a towel.  
“Hey dave...”  
“U-uh.. hey.”  
Jade looked up at him, “You ok?”  
“Yup.”  
She gives him a little smile, “Good.”

Jade stood up, “I’ll leave you so you can change...” She walked out and Dave began changing. After he finished getting dressed he walked over to her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. She stood up and gave him a hug, “Thanks for letting me stay Dave.”  
He looked at her, “Oh... are you leaving?”  
“Well uh... I don’t have to yet.”  
“Well you don’t have to stick around if you don’t want to..” he said, pulling away and shoving his hands in his pockets.  
She looked up at him. “I’ll stay if you want me to, it is your house.”  
“Well, you’re the guest, its your choice.”  
“I guess I could stay for a while longer.”

Dave smiled a bit, “Alright.”  
“So what do you wanna do Dave?”  
He stood there thinking for a second then said, “I dunno, I an try to make breakfast then we can order food cause there is a good chance i’ll burn the food.”  
“I can make breakfast! I used to make pancakes all the time for grandpa and bec..” Jade offered.  
“Alright, sounds good to me.”  
She walked into the kitchen, “Ok.. lets see... Can you get me a pan and some measuring cups?”  
“Sure.” He got out the stuff and put it on the counter while Jade got out the ingredients. She started to mix them together, “Do you want anything in your pancakes? Like chocolate chips or blueberries or something?”  
“Chocolate chips”  
“Ok!” She gets out some chocolate chips and mixes them in.

Dave smiled as he watched her. She turned on the stove and poured the batter on the pan in the shape of a heart.  
“You really are something Jade.”  
She looked up from the pancake, “Huh?”  
“By that I mean you’re really cute you know” he blushed slightly.  
She blushed and flipped the pancake, “Thanks hehe”  
“I mean it.”   
She put the pancake on a plate and pours another one in the shape of a star. As she did that Dave ducked down and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek.

Jade blushed and almost dropped her spatula, she was so surprised. Dave just smiled at her. “Not funny Strider!!” She flipped the pancake.  
“Aw come on Harley.”  
She smiled a bit, “Ok maybe it was a little funny.”  
“Of course it was funny.” he grinned.  
“Little tiny bit funny.” she put the pancake on the plate and made a smiley face.  
“I think you’re actually having fun making these.” he watched her pour the batter.  
“I am! I love making pancakes!” she giggled.  
“Thats cool.” he grinned.  
She flipped the pancake, “You wanna make one?”  
“Nah,” he shook his head, “I would just fail.”  
She giggled and put the pancake on a plate, “okie doki. Do you want a specific shape? I can do almost anything.”  
“Nah, that’s ok. Any shape will do.”  
“Ok!” She makes the last pancake in the shape of a sword. She giggled after she finished it.  
Dave looked at it and smiled, “Thats nice  
She flipped it, “Does it look ok?”  
“It looks amazing!”

Jade smiled and put the pancake on the plate, turning off the stove. “These are going to be the most amazing pancakes ever!”  
Dave looked down at the plate of pancakes “I bet they taste even better than they look.”  
She picked up the plate of pancakes, “Could you get us a couple plates?”  
He got the plates and set them on the table. 

Jade walked over and put the pancakes down on the table. Dave walked behind her and put his arms around her. She turned to him, “oh hi!” she giggled.  
“Hello” He grinned.   
She smiled back at him. He started to lean down and moved his head aside to kiss her cheek. Jade blushed, “Dave?”  
“Yes?” he looked down at her.

She turned to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He held her into the kiss and kissed her harder. She closed her eyes as dave tapped his tongue against her lip. She smiled and opened her mouth a bit, letting his tongue in. He slipped his tongue in and rubbed it against hers. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her onto the table. She tilted her head a bit and wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer. Jade broke the kiss to take a breath, “Wow..”  
He panted a bit, “Yea.”  
“You’re a really good kisser.” she blushed.  
“You’re not too bad yourself.” he smirked.

“So uh..” Jade looked down at the pancakes, “you wanna kiss more or have breakfast?”  
Dave looked down at the pancakes then back at her, “I like the first option better but my stomach is telling me to choose the second.”  
She giggled, “Well choose one!”  
After a second of silence he smiled, “Screw eating, I choose the first.”

Dave leaned in and kissed her. Jade broke the kiss after a second and whispered against his lips, “I love you.”  
He smiled and whispered back, “I love you too Jade.”

She kissed him again softly and ran her fingers through his hair. He held her tight and slid his tongue swiftly into her mouth, prodding her tongue with his. She blushed and prodded back and he tangled his tongue with hers. Jade smiled and continued to kiss him.

Dave pulled away and looked down at the table. Jade looked at him a bit confused, “Is something wrong?”  
He looked at her and his stomach growled. “Heh.”  
She giggled, “Wanna eat?”  
“Yea...”  
“Okie doki!” She slid off the table and sat in one of the chairs. Dave sat down in the one next to her. He looked at her and smiled, “You’re the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It was fun to write! :3


End file.
